lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 948
Report #948 Skillset: Enchantment Skill: New Org: Pyromancers Status: Completed Sept 2012 Furies' Decision: Solution 3. Problem: Flame sigils, keys to basic levels of security, have often been utilized for the occasional bout of showmanship or humor. This freedom often has, however, been taken advantage of to the point that Divine intervention needs to be made to clear either a particularly offensive flamed nuisance, or a room full of flamed clutter. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Create a new sigil that may be attached to a flamed object in the room, destroying the item. In exchange and as a preventative for abuse, have the attachment cause an explosion that significantly hurts the individual user. Unforceable, and enough damage to prevent would-be alt/novices from running into a territory and destroying flamed security sigils. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Per solution 1, though include crucifixes/gravestones/fossils/trophies into the list of things which can be destroyed by this sigil. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Enable Enchanters to DISENCHANT FLAME ON to address the problem outlined above. Player Comments: ---on 8/30 @ 10:09 writes: As another option, could allow another syntax to DISENCHANT FLAME ON which would cause the flame sigil to consume the item and sigil. Or otherwise just disenchant the sigil from the item. ---on 8/30 @ 15:45 writes: Another solution could be to drastically reduce the amount of time a flamed item has before it decays (except sigils shuld keep their long time before decay... perhaps their enchantment repels this effect of the flame sigil). Make it so a flamed, non-enchanted item will decay in 5 ig months. Perhaps allow additional flame sigils to be attached to the same item to extend the decay counter. ---on 8/30 @ 16:06 writes: I like Zynna's idea. Non-sigil, non-key items with a flame sigil get their decay timers reduced to a fraction of the previous. Attach additional flame sigils to reduce the decay malus. ---on 8/30 @ 16:10 writes: Supported, Solution 2. Additionally, allow the demigod dessicate power to destroy (non-sigil) flame sigil'd items in the room of the demigod? Channeled action, 30 seconds. Faster for ascendants with the power, I suppose. ---on 9/1 @ 03:11 writes: For solution 2, why would Ashes be ignored? ---on 9/2 @ 02:09 writes: I would want to agree with Asmodea! But thinking about it, maybe it would be better to have a sigil instead. Just have the said sigil that has a crazy expensive commodities requirement. Like 20 precious metal or something. This would hopefully slow down alts that would try to abuse this. And disenchanting flame would create a fire bomb of sorts that has a damage over time to prevent multiple fire sigils from being destroyed so they do not go through an entire city removing monos. ---on 9/3 @ 09:57 writes: @Silvanus Forgot about ashes, but eitherway, ashes need to be flamed to become trophies in a room. ---on 9/3 @ 10:00 writes: I've no problem with being able to disenchant flames directly, but would people enjoy dependency on Enchanters to get rid of the clutter other people create? And drastically reducing the decay time a flamed item (barring sigils) could work, though unintentionally hits the non-obnoxious things flamed for display (like standards). Enabling more attached flames to stick onto an already flamed item to extend duration could indeed introduce more commodity-usage, but also incites keepup (which people are not very fond of). ---on 9/4 @ 12:23 writes: I like Asmodea's suggestion of being able to disenchant the flame on an item. ---on 9/6 @ 01:10 writes: I don't really like the reliance on enchanters myself either. Instead of having targets take a hit of damage to prevent novices and so on from destroying sigils, just stipulate that this sigil cannot be attached to a sigil, but only to other items with sigils on them. ---on 9/14 @ 19:45 writes: Any solution is fine ---on 9/16 @ 15:35 writes: I like Enyalida's solution of preventing abuse. i.e. New sigil can't be attached to other sigils directly. ---on 9/28 @ 21:51 writes: Disenchanting the flame sigil on an item would be very handy.